The Princess of the Earth
by SailorMew4
Summary: After Galaxia was defeated Serena is being plagued with dreams from the past. When mysterious Sailors appear looking for a certain target. But who is this target and how does it relate to the past?
1. The Enemy Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever I just own my OCs

**Author's Note: I'm a new writer so try not to be too hard on me.**

_**Enjoy my Moonies!**_

* * *

><p>On this cool summer's night nothing was moving except for the tossing and turning of our young hero. Serena Tsukino.<p>

It has been a few years since Galaxia's defeat. In fact Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina just graduated very recently. Things were calm in Tokyo however not for our blonde heroine. Ever since Chaos was defeated Serena had recurring dreams of her past but they all seemed… different in a way.

Serena was having one right now in fact. She was tossing and turning shuffling her blankets all over. When the blanket fell off a black shadow shrieked from under it.

"Ugh! Honestly Serena watch where you put things!" yelled Luna as her eyes twitched in annoyance. Luna's red eyes then noticed that Serena was still fast asleep. The annoyance then turned into a concerned look as Luna bit a piece of blanket and dragged as much as she could to cover Serena up for the night.

Serena then whimpered in her sleep as she whispered the name, "Kohana." Before she turned to the side.

"Kohana?" repeated Luna as she tilted her furry head to the side. "Now who in Selene's name is Kohana?"

* * *

><p>On the next day Serena was back to her original bubbly self as she walked to the Crown's Arcade. Luna was close behind before she stopped Serena in her tracks by speaking.<p>

"Serena what were you dreaming last night?" asked Luna still remembering the name Kohana in her head.

"Uh to be honest I don't remember. Though it must have been pretty bad if my room ended up looking like hurricane went through it," replied Serena as she tried to recall what exactly happened the night before.

"So you don't remember Kohana?" asked Luna checking to see if Serena remembered at least that.

"Kohana? I'm not sure about you but I _definitely _don't know anyone by that name," answered Serena which made Luna starting to question who this Kohana is.

When Serena and Luna arrived at the arcade they bumped into girl who was leaving the arcade. They both then fell with a loud THUMP as they saw the girl. The girl had long brown hair in the same hairstyle as Serena and shiny sky blue eyes. She was about Serena's age but yet Serena never seen her before but who could miss a girl with her hairstyle in this city.

"Oh I so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going," apologized the girl as she picked up Serena from the ground and dusted her clothes off. "There we go. Good as new. Again sorry."

"No problem," said Serena not noticing the girl was running off already. "Better ask Andrew who that was."

When they entered the arcade they went to the booth that showed the group. Amy was reading one of her classic book titles but smiled when she saw Serena. Raye looked a bit a little annoyed, but that's not new, when Serena came in. Lita and Mina were gossiping away like little schoolgirls as Artemis was looking very . Then of course Darien was smiling charmingly at Serena as she sat down next to him.

"It's about time Meatball Head," complained Raye.

"Sorry I bumped into someone at the door," apologized Serena.

"Oh you mean Rose?" asked a new voice. It was Andrew who conveniently just walked by their booth.

"Is that her name?" asked Serena thinking that she just missed something.

"Yeah. Her name is Rose Hara. She lived in Japan until age 4 then moved to Europe until she 8. Then lived in America until she turned 16 where she went back to Japan but in a different district now she lives in Juuban," explained Andrew which gave him some odd looks at how he knows so much.

"Um Drew how do you know all that?" asked Lita in a somewhat nervous tone.

"Oh she just applied for a job and that was on her application," answered Andrew as he showed the application.

Everyone looked at the application one by one.

"Wow it says her IQ is 145 that's impressive," commented Amy as she passed it to Raye.

"Hey look she's a Meatball Head like Serena," said Raye as she showed her profile picture and passed it to Lita

"It says that she lives with four guys but none of them are related. Hmm I wonder if they are cute," wondered Lita as Mina went and looked where Lita was looking.

"Really! Wonder why she lives with them?" questioned Mina then Serena yanked the paper as she and Darien looked at it.

"It says that at age 8 her dad was in a plane crash and her mother died from childbirth so her father's best friend's son adopted her and didn't leave her side even when moving. Then she met an orphan boy that she became best friends with and he became a older brother figure then he started living with them. Then when they moved to America the two other boys that were also orphans were adjusted in the family," explained Darien on the typed up page that was connected to application.

"She wrote _all _that?" questioned Serena as she the page.

"Yeah she said that every time she applies for job the boss thinks that she was whore or something like that so nowadays she has to explain," answered Andrew.

"She definitely went into detail though," commented Amy as she saw the long application.

"So do you think I should hire her because no offense but this girl seems overqualified to work at an arcade," requested Andrew.

"Yes!" yelled Mina and Lita in unison.

"Oh come on you two just want to meet the guys she lives with," said Raye getting slightly peeved off.

"Maybe," said Mina and Lita in unison as they smiled like the Chesire Cat.

Then a scream was heard from the outside as a crowd of people was running.

"Go ahead I'm done talking," said Andrew as he walked away.

They all ran out and went into the nearby alley.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran out to see a girl in a Sailor fuku. Her age looked around 19. She had long white hair and pale grey eyes. Her Sailor fuku constituted a white skirt with a black back bow and a sky blue chest ribbon with black broach. Her collar was white with one black stripe. She also wore long white boots with black lining.

She seem to be looking through the crowd for young girls.

"Damn it! None of these are her!" she yelled as a strong wind blasted from behind her.

"How dare you scare young girls who are still pure. In the name of Moon I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Oh looky here it's young Princess Serenity and her prince and guardians. How interesting," said the Sailor Guardian.

"How did you who we were?" questioned Venus getting her chain ready.

"Silly Venus. I mean no harm for _now _anyway. But my target isn't here so farewell then but I shall leave a gift for my target if you're here," said the Sailor Guardian as she teleported away but she left white rose with steel tipped thorns.

When the Guardian left none of the our Scouts noticed the shadowy figures from another alley disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>A.N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Princess of the Earth. Andrew does know about their identities since I find it weird he has yet to connect the dots about how his best friend is Tuxedo Mask and that Luna and Artemis literally use the arcade for a base!<p>

Here are their ages.

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina: 18

Darien: 21


	2. Plans Revealed! Masked General Friend or

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever I just own my OCs

**Author's Note: I understand that the story sounds a lot alike the story **"_**The Lunar Princess of Earth"**_ **it's one of my fav stories but I'm not plagiarizing the story even if the beginning sounds like it but it's because I was inspired by the concept but I have my own ideas added into this story that **_**will **_**make the plot very different. **

**So here is Chapter 2: Plans Revealed! Masked General Friend or Foe?**

_**Enjoy my Moonies!**_

* * *

><p>For the first time in who knows how long Serena wasn't plagued with dreams she didn't stir or toss &amp; turn in the bed. She slept calm as the moonlight from the white glowing crescent moon shined through her bedroom window.<p>

* * *

><p>"How odd to leave a white rose behind?" questioned Amy as the Sailor Scouts looked at the rose together in the booth at the the arcade.<p>

"It is strange that they didn't even pick a fight either," replied Lita as she recalled the confrontation from the day before.

"Did the fire show you anything Raye?" asked Mina thinking Raye would have the answer.

"Uh no," lied Raye. In truth when she asked the fire, when she showed the rose to it, the fire only showed a image of Mina's past self, Princess Minako, and Kunzite for an unknown reason.

"Well we can't just sit here and speculate this all day there is a new enemy now so first priority is find out what they want," said Luna.

"Luna is right we have to be very careful we don't know anything about this enemy at the moment," agreed Artemis.

It was silent until Mina asked, "Hey has anyone seen Serena or at least Darien today?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"That Meatball Head probably got distracted."

Then the couple in question finally arrived in the arcade along with the girl that Serena bumped into the day before. Rose Hara.

"Thanks again for showing me the arcade I swear my friend Justin is right about me being a featherbrain. For crying out loud I can't even remember the place I got hired at," rambled Rose. She then laughed at her own idiocy.

"It was no trouble at all Rose. I hope you enjoy working here," said Darien as he smiled at the bubbly brunette.

"Yeah. Who knows maybe you and I will be greatest of friends," said Serena as she and Darien sat at the booth.

"Definitely," agreed Rose as she went walked to counter where Andrew was waiting at.

"Sooo I'm guessing you were showing Rose here," said Mina stating the obvious.

"Yep she got lost when we were coming back from his place," answered Serena.

"Huh, didn't you say that a 145 IQ was impressive?" questioned Lita to Amy.

"Yes I did. It's almost at genius level for an average person," replied Amy.

"Maybe she had blonde moment like you two," teased Raye to her blonde friends.

"Hey!" yelled the blondes in question defensively.

"You know Pyro you should take some kind lessons from Rose she is as sweet as gumdrop," retorted Serena until…

"Why you self-absorbed egotistical conceited man!" yelled Rose at a customer. He has wheat blonde hair and green eyes as smug smile was playing on his lips.

"Looks like your sweet gumdrop turned sour," said Raye as they all watched the argument.

"Well I rather be that than some Truffle Head like yourself miss," replied the customer.

"Oh you are so lucky that I can hurt any customers," said Rose through her teeth.

"Ohh you actually work here and I thought you were so dumb you couldn't get a job even in an arcade," said the customer.

Rose was shaking in anger as she held in it but she took a deep breath and turned away from the customer and walked away. However when she arrived in the employee's room and shut the door everyone in the arcade then heard a yell of anger as the sound of metal screeching which made everyone covered their ears. When Rose came back she gave Andrew a bent metal tray.

Andrew holding the tray tightly as he asked," Are you okay?"

"Just send me the bill," mumbled Rose as she grabbed another tray and walked around other customers.

"It's official someone has worse temper than Raye," said Mina to which everyone including Raye agreed.

* * *

><p>When they all were walking to the Shrine there was a scream at the Elementary School.<p>

"It might be the enemy we have to check it out," said Luna as the Scouts went into the nearby alley and transformed.

When they arrived many kids were running from it but the two kids that the Scouts noticed was Rini's best friends when she came Melody and Kelly. When Melody bumped into Sailor Moon.

"Oh Sailor Moon it was terrible an evil Sailor Scout barged in the school and starting destroying it saying if somebody doesn't come out soon she destroy it!" cried Melody as she held tightly on Sailor Moon's skirt.

"Don't worry we'll stop her," said Sailor Moon as they all ran into the school. When they looked around they found the mysterious Scout from before outside.

"Damn again! None of those were her!" yelled the Sailor Guardian in white she then shrugged as a ball of wind appeared in her hand. "Well might as well destroy this place so I know she wasn't here."

"Stop right there! How dare you think of destroying the sacred place of education! In the Moon I'll punish you!" yelled Sailor Moon to which made her get a few odd looks.

"Like _you _actually got any from when you were in school?" questioned Mars.

Sailor Moon then gave the Scout in question a glare but before she could retort something back Mercury said, "We don't have time to argue right now."

"Right," agreed Sailor Moon as she turned to enemy Sailor Guardian. "Now who are and what do you want!"

"Well if you must know Serenity. I'm Sailor Aeris the Sailor Scout of the new and improved Dark Kingdom ruled by the Chaos revived… Queen Beryl," explained Aeris.

"Chaos? I thought he was gone!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Gone? No no no just sealed dear Serenity though he told us that he revived Beryl with the little strength he has right now," replied Aeris.

"Now what is that what he wants _now_?," asked Sailor Moon.

"I can explain that Sailor Moon," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see a shadowy figure under a nearby tree. No one could see who it was but it was obvious it was male by the tone of the voice.

"Show yourself now!" yelled Venus but the figure did not move.

"Calm yourself Venus, I'm merely just going to explain. You see both her and I want the same thing but we are not same side if that was what you thinking. We want a girl," said the figure.

"Doesn't every guy?" said Jupiter sarcastically.

He chuckled as he then explained, "Very amusing Jupiter, but no this girl is special. Though she holds beautiful dreams and resembles the beauty of a flower. The thing we want is a crystal. Though it is not strong as the Silver Crystal you hold or the Golden Crystal that your Prince holds but much stronger than any planetary crystal your protectors hold. So Aeris why don't you just run along our target isn't here."

She gave the mystery man a hard glare as she teleported away. The mystery was about to turn away and run too until…

"Wait so that means you're on our side right?" asked Sailor Moon.

"No. Even though I said I wasn't on her side doesn't mean I'm on your side either," answered the figure.

"Wait before you go who are?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I guess you could call me the Masked General," answered Masked General as he disappeared into the shadows. Though while the Scouts watched Masked General disappear no one noticed the pair of blue eyes watching them from the distance as they disappear as quick as the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>Okay we get more in depth with the enemy how did you guys enjoy that. I won't say what Aeris means or that will give away future chapters but _if_ you want a spoiler send me a PM then I explain. Oh tell me if guys want to meet this Justin boy that Rose mention in the next chapter in the reviews.

Here are more ages:

Sailor Aeris: 18, I know it said 19 but that was a typo I missed before I uploaded.

Rose: 18

Masked General: Unknown.


	3. Sailor Incendia Enters and Rose's Tragic

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor will I ever I just own my OCs

**Author's Note: Okay to clear up confusion if there is any when I write Sailor Scout that means the actual Scouts like the Inners and Outers while Guardian means a Sailor that is either unknown or evil. Also read the A.N at the end please!**

**Here is Chapter 3: Sailor Incendia Enters and Rose's Tragic Love Story**

_**Enjoy my Moonies!**_

* * *

><p>Rose was waiting at the outside of the apartment building that Darien lives in. Since she liked walking with Serena and Darien she doesn't why she feels so comfortable with them maybe it was because they were the only people she got to know other than her roommates. She then glanced at pink colored card that was in her hand. The card was at her door in the morning said it was from a secret admirer as her cheeks turned pink.<p>

"Oooh I wonder who wrote this," quietly squealed Rose as her mind drifted elsewhere as her eyes then gleamed with hope. "Could it be from him." Then as she about to drift deeper in fantasy land a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hey Rose what's up," greeted Serena with a smile on her face. Her eyes then darted to card then smiled like Cheshire Cat. "What's this?"

"Nothing Serena," said Rose quickly as her cheeks turned red.

"Oh then if it's nothing I'll just take quick peek," said Serena as she yanked the card out Rose's hand and started reading away.

"Serena please don't read it!" begged Rose.

"Just a few more words and….. done!" said Serena as she gave it back. "It's cute you have a secret admirer."

"It's cute but not romantic. I _like _getting a secret admirers like any other girl but I _love _guys who are straightforward at confessing their feelings," explained Rose but was secretly lying she enjoys any type of thing where the male sex shows interest in her.

"I completely agree," agreed Darien finally speaking aloud as Rose jumped. "A person should confess instead hide."

"Ha! You should talk who's the guy that always made fun of me just so he could talk. Hmm oh yeah that was _you,"_ said Serena sarcastically.

"Wait you guys used to argue?" questioned Rose as she tilted her head like a little puppy begging for food.

"All the time," answered Darien and Serena in unison.

"Wow you guys look like the perfect couple I can't imagine you guys arguing," admitted Rose with shock.

Darien and Serena looked at each as they both started laughing.

"Oh the stories we could tell you!" laughed out Serena.

"On the way Serena I'm going to late for work!" yelled Rose as she dragged the laughing couple to the arcade.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a unknown location held Sailor Aeris in a throne room of some sorts with three other shadowy figures while Queen Beryl sitting at her throne as man was standing next to her. He had light brown and cold green eyes and wore a shiny silver armor. He looked around 20.<p>

"Have any of you made progress on getting the girl or crystal?" asked Queen Beryl as she stared down at the four figures.

"No my Queen we all looked all over the young child," said Aeris as she none of the figures looked up at Queen Beryl. Then Beryl's eyes looked annoyed and slightly angry.

"_Young_? Girls what age were looking for exactly?" asked Beryl with a tight but was still showing some anger.

"You said that the girl died at age 10 back then so we were looking for girls around 10," answered Aeris fearfully.

Beryl then turned to the man with a smirk and said, "Did you hear that Takehiko they were looking for a child." Her face then showed full on anger. "You fools! The girl is no longer 10 right now she should be 17 or 18!"

"You have our deepest apologizes Queen Beryl," apologized Aeris as the others just laughed quietly.

"Oh Aeris you're the only one who didn't know the others figured it out long ago," said Beryl as she saw the scared expression on Aeris.

"Please my Queen I have valuable information," begged Aeris this got everyone's attention as they looked at her.

"Which is?" asked Beryl.

"I truly think that our target is in Japan for you see both a masked man and the Sailor Scouts want her so logically she must be in Japan," explained Aeris.

"So those Scouts are still there," whispered Beryl as she turned to the girls. "Good job Aeris you delayed your death date by telling us that. You hear that girls stop looking where you are and start looking in Japan."

All figures nodded at the notion as one figure stood up to show her face. She had long brown hair with slightly curled bangs and midnight blue eyes. Her Sailor fuku constituted a red skirt and collar with one stripe and orange back and chest bows with a dark red broach in the middle the chest bow. She also wore red boots with white lining. She looked around 18.

"Queen Beryl I, Sailor Incendia, think it is best if only one of us goes and look for girl so none of those Sailor Scouts gets suspicious of our activity and _if_ one of us gets killed you still have the rest of us _and_ I volunteer myself to do it today my Queen," said Sailor Incendia as she gave a smug smile toward Aeris.

"Very well Incendia," agreed Beryl as Incendia disappeared from the location.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the arcade the customer from the day before was there in front of it.<p>

"Ashton!" yelled Rose as her cheerful mood turned angry.

"Hey Truffle Head," he greeted now that Serena and Darien got a better look at him he looked about 20. "By the way you know I prefer being called Ash."

"Yeah I know but you don't deserve to be called Ash to me by the way you treat me now," sneered Rose as she went quiet while blushing then walked away but mumbled, "I called you Ash when you were nice."

"So you know Rose?" asked Serena stating the obvious.

"Yeah we used go to high school together but now she just shuts me out for a reason," answered Ash with a clearly confused tone.

"Maybe you did something that got her really mad at you. Like when was the first time you called her Truffle Head," suggested Serena.

"I always called her that ever since I met her so I highly doubt that was the reason," said Ash as he sighed. "Tell her I said bye."

"Aww Ash has a crush on Rose," gushed Serena.

"How'd you figure that?" questioned Darien.

"One he nicknamed her Truffle Head, and two he sighed when she left," explained Serena.

"That doesn't explain anything," replied Darien.

"Oh you just don't get it Darien," said Serena as they walked in the arcade.

When they entered Mina rushed toward the couple and was shaking Serena.

"Serena give me details!" shrieked Mina as she continued to shake her.

"What details?" replied Serena.

"The details between Rose and that guy outside. Was that one of her roommates or what?" asked Mina.

"I'll tell you when you stop shaking me," said Serena getting more dizzy. Mina then made an apologetic look and stopped.

"So details," said Mina as she dragged her to the booth with everyone else.

"The guy doesn't live with her and his name is Ash and apparently Rose hates his guts," said Serena in a complete casual voice.

"Hates him? But he seems so cute and nice just like my old boyfriend," said Lita going into dream land.

"Ha! Nice my behind," commented Rose who just happened to be walking by their booth but venom was clear in her voice.

"Geez why do hate this guy?" asked Raye thinking Rose doesn't seem to be the person to hate someone this much.

"It happened on the last day of high school for Ashton," started Rose as everyone started listening intently.

* * *

><p>A few years before Rose met Serena and Darien her heart was crushed.<p>

"You can do this Rose just go up to Ash and say you love him," assured a sixteen year old Rose. She was waiting behind one of the school buildings as she held a box of chocolates close to her chest. When the wheat blonde boy was in her sight she ran toward him.

"Oh hey Truffle Head," greeted a eighteen year old Ash.

"Look Ash I just too wanted to say thanks for showing me around here for my first year and that I-," said Rose before a girl interrupted her. She had long pale lavender hair and hot pink eyes. She was about Ash's age.

"Hey Ashy sweetie what are you doing here?" asked the girl as she clinged to his arm.

"Nothing. I was just meeting Truffle Head here since she wanted to tell me something," answered Ash as then turned back to Rose. "So you were saying."

"Oh yeah I just wanted to tell you have a good summer," said Rose as she forced a smile but then she remembered something. "Wait a minute didn't I tell you I wanted us to be alone and ask you to _specifically _tell anyone who would interfree not to come until I was done."

"Yeah but I thought it was no big deal to tell my girlfriend," said Ash which made Rose's heart crack.

"You promised though," whispered Rose as she looked down holding back the tears before she looked at Ash with hate in her eyes. "You jerk! You promised me not to tell anyone!"

"Look Truffle Head-," said Ash with sadness in his voice before Rose cut him off.

"Don't call me that! You lose the rights to call me that Ashton!" cried Rose as she turned away and threw the box of chocolates she made on the ground and crushed it with her shoe.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I hate him. A nice guy would keep his promise not flat out break it," said Rose as she finished her tale.<p>

"Now I get it and he never even told you he had a girlfriend some friend he is," agreed Serena as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but I'm over him so no big deal. It's not we were destined to be together," joked Rose as everyone except Mina laughed but luckily for her no one noticed. Rose stopped laughing as she was about to leave to continue to work.

"Wait, Rose how about you hang out with us tomorrow," offered Serena.

"Sure. Just pick me up at my place maybe you guys can meet my roommates," said Rose but she ended with a nervous smile. "Actually maybe you shouldn't meet them."

"Come on how bad could they be?" asked Raye.

"Very bad. The first one is slightly perverted and a huge jokester. The next one is the jealous type, overbearing, and is overprotective. The next one is very shy around girls he doesn't know but I guess once you get to know him he's pretty cheerful and funny. The last the one, oh boy, he barely talks at _all _so there's barely any conversation with him so do you still want to meet them?" asked Rose.

"Sure."

"Beats sitting around doing nothing."

"Yes!"

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you," said Rose as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to meet her roommates. I bet they're gorgeous!" squealed Mina as she fell backwards from excitement in Raye's room.<p>

"I wonder if Rose will be okay if we date them," said Lita.

"Now girls we just graduated we shouldn't be thinking dating now what about college?" asked Amy in a serious tone.

"We could at least start off college with a epic summer romance," said Mina.

Then there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to see a girl about their age with long brown hair with slightly curled bangs and midnight blue eyes. She was standing next to Raye's grandpa.

"Hello there I would like to talk to the girl named Raye Hino," said the girl.

"What for?" questioned Raye thinking this was odd that a stranger came out of nowhere to talk to her.

"Just a simple interview Ms. Hino," said the girl as she held out a notepad.

"Alright," said Raye as she walked with the girl but she gave a look towards the Scouts saying if she takes a long time look for her.

When Raye was walking with the girl to the outside of the Shrine she felt a dark aura around her but she also felt like protecting her. She wanted to keep her guard up around her but silence was annoying her. "So what's your name?"

"Amber," she answered with a hard voice.

When they arrived outside Raye got a sneaking suspicion so she held her transformation stick tightly.

"Well Ms. Hino are you ready," asked Amber with a smirk.

"I'm ready for whatever you have for me," replied Raye.

"Well I don't think you're ready for this," said Amber as she snapped her fingers as her clothes changed into a Sailor fuku to show she was Sailor Incendia.

"Actually I was. Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye as she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Oh, well I was somewhat right you were a part of the Silver Millenium just not my target. Well might as get rid of you," said Incendia as her hand erupted in flames.

"Not if we have say in it," said the familiar voice. It was none other than Sailor Moon with the other Sailor Scouts.

"Oh you're those Sailor Scouts Aeris mentioned well I guess I should introduce myself. Hello I'm Sailor Incendia," introduced Incendia as she made an evil grin. "However none of you are my opponent so you will just have to wait."

Then more flames ignited from her hands as she threw a fireball at the ground near the Scouts which formed a circle out of fire that erupted all around them.

"I'll put it out. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Mercury as she summoned a harp made out of water. She played the harp as water blasted out of it on the fire but the only effect was the fire roaring as it grew larger than before.

"Try put it out as much as you want that fire won't be put out until I say so," said Incendia as she stared down at Sailor Mars.

"Give me your best attack," taunted Incendia.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Mars she summoned a fiery bow and arrow and shot it toward Incendia for her to dodge it.

"_That's_ your best attack it was just flimsy arrow now _this,_" said Incendia as she formed a fiery lance, "is an attack. Fire Lance Strike!"

The fiery lance was headed straight toward Mars with a blinding speed. Mars was about to dodge but a voice in her head said otherwise. "Don't dodge just stand still and I will get rid of it."

Mars was hesitant to listen but something about the voice made her listen when the lance was starting to get really close to her a blast of water that came out of nowhere put it out.

"Who? Who put out my fire only I can put it out," said Incendia fearfully.

Mars then turned to see that whoever put out the lance was putting out the fire around the other Scouts she followed the flow of water to see a shadowy figure in the shade of the tree on the shrine's roof but she could see that the person was wearing a pearl white mask.

"Thanks for saving me and my team," thanked Mars as the figure was about to leave.

"It's the least I could Princess Rei," said the figure as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Princess Rei?" thought Incendia thinking the name sounded familiar to her but she noticed that the Scouts were glaring at her probably waiting to fight. She scoffed at their attitude. "Look I was looking for someone else who obviously isn't here so here is a gift to me to her if she does come."

A blood red rose then appeared in her hand as she tossed in front of the Scouts as she teleported away. While Sailor Mars picked up the rose no one saw the Masked General watching them with interest while he disappear to search for the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: SO Reviewers out there here is the chapter questions or as I like to call it Chapter Predictions.<strong>

**So first question since this is my first fanfiction I need your help for future attacks would guys like the English attack or Japanese attack names the explanation in on bio there's a poll open to which can close any time for guests you guys can just send your reply in reviews.**

**Second question any guesses who Rose's roommates are it's kinda obvious actually if you look at my bio.**

**Alright guys please I need you guys to review for this one it's really important you do for this first one at least. I mean you can do the other one but the first is absolutely important. Anyway Review, Fav, Follow and all that good stuff.**

Here are more ages:

Sailor Incendia: 18

Ash: 20


End file.
